


【团兵】艾尔文列传 (古风团兵)

by danny777



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danny777/pseuds/danny777
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【团兵】艾尔文列传 (古风团兵)

古风团兵一篇

话说近年天下太平，风调雨顺，四海之内皆繁荣昌盛，国泰民安。

艾尔文生于官宦世家，祖上数人出入国子监翰林院，家中史书兵书禁书不计其数。艾尔文自幼天资聪颖，一目十行过目不忘，年少时便好读书。

其父乃一代大儒，见其聪慧十分欣喜，便请了先生教其四书五经至程朱理学，盼其有朝一日能金榜题名。然艾尔文却对“存天理灭人欲”一说不以为然，觉人怎能无欲，凡事如吃饭睡觉皆出于欲，无欲则无为。况且理学皆强调内心自我修养，教人一心向善，而于如何惩恶则提及甚少。

其父觉此子不凡，便任其发展，未迫其接受当时的正统思想。

及艾尔文十岁，其父因办事不力遭降职，官场不得意郁郁寡欢。艾尔文见父平日一贯小心谨慎，却仍遭如此劫难，便觉自己将来若想施展报国之志，不一定非走科举求官这条世人所谓正道。

艾尔文说服父亲允他同时习武，待到年岁稍长，便投军从戎。

时乃太平盛世，虽有主动投军的氏族子弟，但军中却多是目不识丁之人及充军囚徒。

艾尔文自幼饱读史书，又好思考前因后果，年纪不大，却熟知人情事故。凡事处理得当妥帖，从军多年屡次晋级，于军中人望甚高。

时恰逢西境外族入侵，朝廷从各地抽调兵马援边。艾尔文主动请命，带了本省兵马赴西境战场。这一去便留了下来，参战之初其骁勇善战屡立战功，待到领兵之时，方显其用兵之道诡异多变，擅出奇制胜，应了那句知己知彼百战不殆。所遭遇过的对手，皆闻之色变。艾尔文镇守西境十多载，立下战功无数，朝廷任命其为镇西军总兵。

一日，艾尔文于闹市突遭刺客袭击。来人身材不高，但速度极快，虽攻势凶猛，招招却避其要害。所幸当日随行副将三毛乃军中数一数二的高手，并上艾尔文本身也实力不俗，二人通力合作下拿下来人。

艾尔文看出此人身手不凡，虽来行刺却不欲杀自己，当下即生了好奇之心与结纳之意。

那人便是利维，其被押回军营后，艾尔文亲自审问，并未用刑。

利维称收人重金，来取艾尔文项上人头，不料技不如人未能成事反落入你手，只能任凭你处置。

艾尔文也知利维所言三分真七分假，索性将计就计，欲想将其收入麾下。

“若我拒绝又当如何？”

“刺杀朝廷命官，怎么也是个死罪。”

“嘁——”

……

艾尔文任命利维为其护卫，幕僚韩吉极力反对，道此人是为行刺你而来。对此艾尔文不以为意，笑曰他若有意杀我，此时我早已死了数遍。

艾尔文亲携利维参观军营，向他一一介绍军中事物，并在巡查时单独带他出行。

“你竟不怕我起杀心害你。”利维不解。

“自古领兵为将者当用人不疑，疑人不用，我既收你入麾下，便不会疑你。”

“你可知是何人派我来杀你？”

“你若愿说，自会相告，否则多问也无益。”

“……”

城北中央广场有一石碑，乃几朝前的遗迹。一日，艾尔文与利维曾途经此地，提及起此段历史。

本城历朝历代皆是西境要塞，易守难攻。曾有一朝灭亡之前数月，守城将领带两千人马血战于斯，死守至最后一兵一卒，最后城破殉国。然攻城方也死伤惨重，入城之日便屠尽城中所有百姓，这块碑文便是记载此事。

利维对这段历史也知晓一二，心下便不以为然，“艾尔文，你带我来若是想展示你性命关系重大，大可不必费这般周折。”

艾尔文早已习惯利维私下言谈中从未将他当过上级，并不以为意，道：“并非如此，如若换作我，在毫无胜算时，与其战死，不如及早献城投降。”

利维一惊，望向艾尔文。

“你看此地天干物燥，夏秋更甚，如若待敌军入城后，关起门来放一把火，可重创敌军。损失也莫过于至多三成的我军陪同人员，胜算可提高不少。”

利维看着面前之人，一个是全军战死，一个是亲手送三成部下去死来增加胜算。艾尔文能在选择后者之时毫不犹豫，可见此人虽无情至极却也是个将才，难怪未及不惑之年已坐稳一方总兵之位，手下均对其忠心耿耿，只知有艾尔文，不知当今圣上。利维毫不怀疑，如若有朝一日艾尔文要起兵造反，镇西军也会毫不犹豫追随他。

“那城中的百姓又该如何？”

“利维，你以为这碑文立于此处是何目的？”

“警示城中的民众，覆巢之下安有完卵？”

“没错，战时无百姓。”

……

不日，关外敌国皇城收到一封飞鸽传书：“放弃东线，切勿与艾尔文为敌。”

……

艾尔文再度遭遇刺客是在数月之后，此次替他挡刀的却是随行的利维。没几个回合后，利维就脚踩刺客，面无表情道：“滚回去，让你主人别再派人来，否则休怪我不客气。”

刺客面露惊恐之色，“您……竟然……成了艾尔文的人？”

“转告你主人，我已决意跟随他。”利维指指身后，正色道，“今日放你一条生路，速速走吧。”

待利维转过身来，艾尔文见其面色微赫，虽有羞愧之意，眼神却镇定自若毫不躲闪。艾尔文深知利维不擅说谎，平日间即便随口扯个小谎，眼神都会不知所措，十分简单易懂。

……

次日，艾尔文在房中备下酒菜，请利维来答谢他救命之恩。

“此乃吾份内之事，何必如此隆重？”

“利维，何故选择跟随我？”

“明知故问，当初被你所俘身不由己而已。”

“昨日行刺的幕后之人应当是你的故人，又何故救我？”

利维冷笑一声，“那人是与我有些交情，应此不想见他与你交兵，无辜民众遭生灵涂炭罢了。”

“若是杀了我，岂不简单？”

“我在此地数月，深知杀了你，还有韩吉三毛，再杀之尚有莫布等人，这守城将士军民皆与你同心同德，我难道将所有人杀尽不成？”利维一口饮下杯中酒，“况且我不如你一般狠心，尚且将城中百姓当作人命。”

艾尔文笑道：“我自知你不认同我牺牲城中平民，但这座边境重镇往东，绵延千里皆是太平盛世下的无辜百姓。如若此城破，则后方无数城池将受战火侵袭，届时流民四处奔走，乱世之下伤亡恐更甚。与此相比，这一城百姓的性命便轻了。”

“艾尔文，原来你也算是心系民众，并非愚忠？”

“有道是民为贵，社稷次之，君为轻。我幼时曾有志忠君报国，然戍边多年来，无非是想保后方的一片太平盛世下的百姓安居乐业。”艾尔文举起酒杯饮了一口，“利维，那你又为何选择跟随我？”

“亦是不想看此处燃起战火罢了。”

“除此之外？”

“仅此而已。”

艾尔文和利维相处数月，起初相安无事，近来武场上打斗训练亦或平日无意间两人肢体接触，利维均会一脸嫌弃皱眉躲闪。艾尔文留意观察之下，利维对营中其他将士皆无异状。

两人聊到夜深，艾尔文喝至半醉，利维扶他回卧房休息。

行至床边，艾尔文便顺势将利维带倒，将其压在床上。

“艾尔文，你醉了。”

艾尔文俯身埋头于利维颈间，“我没醉。”

利维略一犹豫，也不推却，伸手扯艾尔文衣物。

艾尔文觉腹部有硬物相抵，轻笑道，“原来你也有此意，何不早说？”

“早说你便脱了衣服上床伺候我？”

“昨日在闹市不是说了，你已成了我的人，今夜做实此说法你看如何？”

“无所失无所得，若想换取属下的忠心耿耿，总兵大人你看着办。”

“恭敬不如从命。”

是夜，房内烛光摇曳，床上春光融融，艾尔文便看着利维将他给办了。

END


End file.
